That's So the Suite Life of the Future
by Duke100
Summary: Three teen pen pals meet for the first time at the Tipton. Who are they? What will they cause? Who are their friends? What is the square root of 64? Why does this author keep asking questions? PhilKeely and LondonEddie. Last chapter up!
1. Pickford Preparations

**_That's So the Suite Life of the Future_**

**Disclaimer: As much as I truly, Truly, TRULY want to, I do not own _Phil of the Future_, _That's So Raven_, or _The Suite Life_.**

_In three cities, Pickford, San Francisco, and Boston, three teen pen pals have made arrangements after many years to meet each other, their families, and their friends. These three teens are Keely Teslow, Chelsea Daniels, and Maddie Fitzgerald. They decided to meet at the Tipton Hotel, where Maddie worked, during the summer. Our story begins in Pickford, CA, where Keely Teslow is preparing for her Boston trip._

"Keely, Keely, Keely!" said her best friend Phil Diffy.

"Don't you Triple Keely me!"

"But aren't you sure that you packed a little too much?"

"What do you mean?" Keely asked, as she picked up her overly stuffed suitcase. "Can you help me with my make-up bag?"

As Phil and Keely were having suitcase problems, Barbara and Lloyd Diffy, Phil's parents, were having their own problems. On the couch sat Mandy Teslow, Keely's mother, who had just received the news that the Diffy family was actually from the year 2121.

"Um...Mandy? If you're still alive, can you nod...or something?" Barbara said.

"Did you have to tell her?" Lloyd remarked. "She's probably an international spy!"

As her parents were arguing, Phil's little sister, Pim was singing and dancing.

"Oh family, isn't today a beautiful day!" Pim cheered. "For one week, Debbie Berwick will be over 1 thousand miles away from me."

"Pim, stop being so mean. Debbie's really a nice girl." remarked her mother.

"Nice is one thing. TOO nice is another. I mean, she's babysitting Curtis!" said Pim, referring to the family's pet caveman.

"Okay, we're ready," Keely said coming downstairs. "Oh come on Phil! My bag's not that heavy!"

"Well, YOU try and pick it up then." Phil said from the top of the stairs.

"All right then." scoffed Keely.

She headed up the stairs and easily brought her bag down as Phil looked in astonishment.

CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON!


	2. Chelsea Tells the Tale

_Chelsea Tells the Tale_

Chelsea Daniels was at her best friend, Raven Baxter's house. Both of her parents were busy, so Raven's parents, Victor and Tanya, her brother, Cory, herself, and other best friend, Eddie Thomas were accompanying her. Chelsea was one of those people who would me thought of as a twit, which often showed.

"Hey Rae, could you come here?" she said from upstairs on Cory's computer.

"What's wrong, Chels?"

"My pen pal Maddie gave me a website for the hotel. But it won't come up."

"What's the website called?"

"Maddie wrote exactly 'TheTiptonWebsiteis www. Tiptonhotel .com.' I think this computer is broken."

"I think your BRAIN is broken." said Cory, passing his room.

"Get out of here, ya NASTY!" Raven yelled, as Cory laughed, walking away.

"So, Chels, what's all this about?" Raven asked after Cory had left.

"Well, remember back in kindergarten when our teacher wanted us to write to pen pals?"  
"Um. Yeah. I wouldn't do it because I didn't get to write to Olivia from The Cosby Show. You know, everyone still says we look alike!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKay. Back to MY story. I've been keeping in touch with Keely Teslow in Pickford, and Maddie Fitzgerald in Boston ever since, and it's finally time we met."

"So, we're staying at the Tipton."

"Right. Maddie works there."

"And boy am I glad she does!" said Eddie Thomas, entering the room. "We're going to Boston at just the right time! There's this talent show thing going on, and that's the perfect place to find the LADIES!"

"Are girls the only thing on your mind?" said Cory, coming back in.

"Let me see. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Yes!"

"Go to that website, Chelsea."

"Cory, I already told you. Your computer's broken! When I type in "thetiptonwebsiteis www. Tiptonhotel .com," nothing happens!"

"Get away from my computer….now." said Cory, annoyed.

"All right, all right. So pushy!"

Chelsea got out of the chair as Cory stepped in, while Raven smirked at him for his rudeness. While complaining that he'd be bored during the trip, Cory typed in the REAL Tipton Hotel website:

"SO SAYS ILSA SCHICKELGRUBERMEIGER: Welcome to the website of the Tipton Hotel of Boston. I'd advise you not to come to this horrible place. Beware the Tipton Terrors! (A picture of Zack and Cody Martin was below.) Expect chaos and catastrophe when going to the Tipton. I myself would more recommend the St. Mark Hotel. The staff is nicer; there are no obnoxious 12 year olds to ruin your day, and much cleaner towels in your bathrooms. PS: Ilsa Schickelgrubermeiger or the St. Mark Hotel cannot be sued for this because the Tipton owner's daughter, London Tipton, allowed this 100 percent. So there!

"Well, Cory." said Raven after reading the memo. "It looks like you'll have something to do after all!"

MORE TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR IDEAS!


	3. Arrivals

_Arrivals_

And now, our TRUE story begins.

At her candy counter, unlike any other day, Maddie Fitzgerald was pacing. Next to the counter, were two chairs, one marked "Keely," the other marked "Chelsea." Maddie, obviously was very nervous, as after pacing for 10 minutes, she's hadn't noticed the line of 20 people, with Zack and Cody Martin at the head. Not only was everyone annoyed by the wait, but at the fact that Zack, who was in love with Maddie, consistently continued to call her "Sweet Thang."

"Sweet Thang? Sweet Thang?" Zack went on. This went on until Mr. Marion Moesby, Tipton manager, came into the scene.

"Madeline Fitzgerald, you have five seconds to get back to work or you are FIRED!"

It was upon hearing the word 'fired' that Maddie immediately returned to work, things back to normal in no time.

"Oh my god!" said Maddie, glancing at her watch. "They'll be here in a few minutes!"

Maddie left her counter immediately and began running quickly, running into Esteban, one of the employees.

"ESTEBAN!" Maddie screamed, bumping him into a table, where a vase almost fell. "Are all of the rooms clean and PERFECT?"

"Oh YES! Oh Yes! Please don't hurt me! You little blond people with pink highlights! AHH!" Esteban said, running off, frightened.

And now, it is time. Two pre-teens entered from each door, looking at the Tipton.

"So what are you doing at this place?" asked one to the other.

"My sister's friend is having some stupid pen pal reunion junk. You?"

"Same. Except it's my brother's friend. Pim Diffy." she said, holding out her hand.

"Cory Baxter." the boy replied shaking her hand.

Zack noticed the two, went over, and introduced himself. Then Cody saw them, not really paying attention to Zack or Cory. His mind was completely focused on Pim. Cody has been lovestruck before, but Pim was a totally different story.

"Hiya…meah,…coda….wghd.afrdhtrh…ghwdegvrhyjy!" Cody said oddly.

"And THAT," Zack began, "is my idiotic brother, Cody. As you can see, I am much smarter than him."

"Is he sick or something?" Cory asked.

"Maybe he ate a Lhota Bean." said Pim, referring to a very poisonous bean from the future.

"What?" said Cory and Zack, dumbfounded.

"Oh nothing!" a man, who turned out to be Pim's father, said, entering the hotel. "Just, something…off of a TV show. Yeah! That's it! A TV show!"

"If we walk away now, maybe we won't get killed." said Cory, as Zack led him to the Reception desk.

As Pim and her father went to the desk as well, with Cody dreamily following, three more teenagers entered.

"Was that a GUY drooling over MY sister?" said one of them.

"Only if your sister is Richie Rich over there." said another, commenting on London Tipton, who was prancing around the hotel.

"Quiet Rae!" a different one said as the Baxter parents entered the hotel. "That's LONDON TIPTON!"

"You mean that fool who let that St. Mark employee thrash the hotel?" Raven Baxter said.

"THAT'S London Tipton!" said the first guy, who turned out to be Phil Diffy. "I always thought she was a blonde!"

"You know," said the third teen, Eddie Thomas, "maybe Chelsea should become a blond. It'd suit her well."

Two more adults, Mandy Teslow and Barbara Diffy, came in as Raven, Phil, and Eddie walked away. Then two final teens came into the hotel. Each noticed her name on a chair and sat down. Maddie almost collapsed when seeing anyone getting close to a chair.

"Keely? Chelsea?"

"Maddie?"

"Keely?"

"Chelsea!"

"Maddie!"

"Keely!"

"Maddie!"

"Chelsea! Keely!"

This went on for about 10 minutes before Mr. Moesby came up. "Moesby!" he screamed, adding his name to the fun. The girls screamed, jumping up and down, hugging each other. They knew it would be a great time.


	4. Cody or Cory

_**First of all, thanks for the really nice reviews! That really encourages me to keep at it. I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while. Because of the hurricane, I have family here and I haven't had much time to write. Please forgive these short chapters. This story will get interesting! Plz keep sending reviews and ideas!**_

_Cody or Cory_

The next few days were interesting. Maddie, Keely, and Chelsea continued to get to know more and more about each other. Raven and Eddie became good friends with Phil. Cody pursued his crush on Pim. But as for Zack and Cory...

"I'm bored!" they said together in the Tipton lobby.

"Well if you are so bored," began Mr. Moesby, who had had enough of the complaining boys, "then go to the zoo, or to the park, or to the Statue of Liberty for all I care!"

"So Cody,"

"That's CORY." He replied. Zack had been calling him by his brother's name since they met.

"Yeah, whatever; anyway, what do you do for fun at your place?"

"You know the usual. Making fun of any nearby teenagers, pulling pranks on any nearby adults, and humiliating my older sister as much as I possibly can."

"You're pretty cool, Cody."

"You're pretty cool too…Zeke." said Cory plainly.

"Shall we begin the pranks?"

"Let's" Cory answered as the two headed up to Cory's hotel room.

While Zack and Cody, sorry I mean Cory, talked, the REAL Cody…yeah, he's Cody, was talking with new adult friends, Lloyd and Victor.

"I don't get it. Every time I see Pim, I go crazy! I don't know what to do!"

"I do." Lloyd began, "I think you should forget about Pim, fall in love with his daughter pointing at Victor and get on with your pitiful existence that you call a life."

Both Victor and …Cody frowned at him for different reasons; Cory, no wait, that's Cody. Cody frowned because that advice was just sarcastic and not helpful whatsoever. Victor, on the other hand, was frowning because he didn't want ANYONE falling for his daughter.

"Now, Cory, Cory, Cory." Victor said.

"You mean Cody."

"Oh well. Listen kid, if you want this girl, don't beat around the bush. You've gotta get her while you can, before you lose her forever,"

"Or, you can forget about her and fall in love with Raven!" Lloyd suggested again.

"This is why I should never take the advice of adults."

"..and that is why a plaid polyester skirt and a velvet blouse do not mix!" said Raven in her hotel room.

Raven had just finished a 20 minute story of fashion disasters to Eddie and Phil, both by the way were sleeping. They avoided getting caught because of Cody's, no wait, CORY'S prank glasses with eyeballs pasted on the lenses. That is until Raven heard snores from Eddie.

"Ow!" the two both screamed after Rae had tweaked their ears waking them up.

"Why did you wake me up?" said Eddie. "I was just about to make love to hot girls at the pool!"

Phil gave Raven a puzzled look that read, "Is he serious?" Raven simply nodded.

"You know Eddie; I always thought you liked London." Phil said.

"Well…yes. I do. But I also like other girls."

"Like who?"

"Well, besides London; I love girls named…..um…France, China...and...Canada!"

"Really?" Raven said. "It just so happens that I have Chelsea on speed dial."

"So?"

"Chelsea has Maddie's number on speed dial."

"And…"

"You see how slow he is? Listen, I have Chels; Chels has Maddie, and Maddie has London. I could call her and tell her just what you said."

Phil, by now, thought that both Raven AND Eddie were crazy and he left.

"Oh hey, Cody." He said on his way out, passing Zack and Cory.

"It's Cory! Co-ry! C O R Y! CORY!"

"Whatever." Phil said and soon left.

"What are you up to, ya nasty?" said Raven to Cory...well, I think it's Cory.

"Why am I always up to something?"

"Because you're you!"

The two soon entered another room.

"Now Eddie. You really need to go to London and say hello, without thinking about anyone else!"

"You know what, Rae?"

"What?"

"I'm me! I can't do that!" said Eddie as he left Raven. He passed Cody on the way out.

"Oh hey Cory." he said.  
Cody stood for a second, then ran away screaming.

"What a hotel!"


	5. Talks Emerge and Pranks Begin

_Talks Emerge and Pranks Begin_

For the next hour, Eddie constantly got calls on his cell phone from Raven. He was sick of it and finally decided to talk to London. Meanwhile, London herself was with the pen pals telling them of her experience as a rich person.

"..And that is why a plaid polyester skirt and a velvet blouse do not mix!" London said. SHE, like Raven, had finished telling the others of her fashion experience. As usual, the three girls were sound asleep; but they did not need glasses. London apparently thought that they were listening.

"Well girls. What do you think? Girls? Girls? Oh, forget you." said a disgusted London as she headed for the elevators, bumping into Eddie.

"How dare you touch me?" London cried. "I am perfect, rich, popular, fancy, and elegant. And you…. are simply common!"

"Sorry." Eddie said, losing hope already.

"Whatever common boy. Who were you again? I think that I might have possibly seen you somewhere."

"I'm Eddie Thomas."

"…." was the reply from London.

"You know; Chelsea's friend?"

"…."

"You know; Maddie's pen pal? For ten years?"

"……."

By this time Maddie had awoken and had been listening to poor Eddie try to talk sense into the pitiful London.

"Hey London?" Maddie said walking up to them.

"What candy girl? Can't you see that I am in an Intel… Into.. convey…con."

"Intellectual conversation?" Maddie said blandly.

"Oh shut up!" London said walking away.

"Oh well! I tried!" said Eddie skipping away quickly leaving Maddie with an odd look on her face. Then…

"Ah!" Maddie screamed as she was suddenly drenched. Keely and Chelsea woke up and ran to her. They heard laughing from upstairs and saw Zack and Cory laughing hysterically, after successfully dropping water balloons.

"What is wrong with them? Do they act like this normally?" Keely asked.

"Yes." Maddie and Chelsea said simultaneously (at the same time).

While the girls had pranking problems in the lobby, Pim, Phil and Raven were at the pool. Once again, Raven was telling one of her many stories about how plaid polyester skirts and velvet blouses do not match. And once again, her listeners were fast asleep. You know what that means?

"Ow!" the siblings screamed after Raven had given them punishment for not listening.

"Do you ever stop doing that?" Phil screamed. "I'm gonna need therapy soon."

"I don't care about your stupid therapy, and I won't stop if you keep falling asleep, ya nastys!"

Disgusted with them, Raven left for the Jacuzzi. As she was leaving, Cody walked in as Pim made Phil trade seats with her so she'd be as far away from Cody as she could.

"Hey sweet Thang!" said Cody, quoting his brother.

"That Blondie said," began Pim, "that once he says that, I run. So… goodbye."

Pim immediately ran off to join Raven in the Jacuzzi, leaving her brother with the boy who loved her.

"What a wonderful life I have," Cody began. "The love of my life doesn't love me, my dad's in the hospital, everyone thinks I'm a geek, I am…"

"Wait, wait," Phil interrupted. "What was that last one?"

"I am so smart people think Einstein is my uncle?"

"No, before that."

"People think I'm a geek?"

"One more."

"Oh. You mean my dad in the hospital."

"Yeah," Phil said, "What happened?"

"Nothing too serious. He has some rare cancer or something, but he goes to the hospital all the time. He'll be back to normal in a week."

"If you say so." said Phil.

"Anyway," Cody started. "How are you going to help me with your sister?"

"Who said I was helping you?"

"If you don't, I make a strap so strong that you could never get out of a chair."

"Still not following you, Cody."

"Well, with you stuck in a chair, you couldn't leave when Raven told one of her stories. This time I think she's telling why red polka dotted skirts are perfect with yellow wool sweaters, or maybe green rubber rain-coats, or…"

"OK! I'll help you!" screamed Phil, not giving Cody time to explain Raven's stories. "Just don't make me listen to those stories again!"

"You're such a baby." laughed Cody.

But before Phil could think of a comeback, he was drenched in water. He and Cody looked at the Jacuzzi to see Raven and Pim running out and toward them. What were they running from? Zack and Cory.

"Do they always act this stupid?" Pim asked, still a little shaken.

"Yes." said Raven and Cody, referring to their mischievous brothers. The boys themselves were laughing in the Jacuzzi after sneaking in, scaring Pim and Raven, and throwing the water balloon at Phil.

This meant war.


	6. Raven's Plan

**New News: I changed my pen name to Duke100. Remember that! Below is the next chapter! Sorry for the lateness-ness.**

_Raven's Plan_

"You guys too!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

"Me neither. This is crazy!"

"I know!"

In the Diffy suite, Phil, Pim, Raven, Cody, Chelsea, Keely, and Maddie were discussing the pranks of Cory and Zack.

"I always knew my brother was a disturbed person," said Cody, "but I didn't know he was that crazy!"

"If I get one more water balloon on my head, someone isn't getting out of this hotel alive! I'll grind them, then I'll pulverize them, then I'll stomp on them, and then…and then…" Pim said finishing her statement. Everyone just looked at her oddly.

"That was beautiful Sweet Thang. Please continue." Cody said stupidly. Pim moved away from him yet again.

"Back to our problem, those two jokers aren't the only problem." Raven said.

"What do you mean, Rae?" Keely asked.

"Well, love." said Raven, "Everyone here is in love. Cody is in love with Pim, even though he knows he's utterly hopeless--"

"Hey!" Cody interrupted. "There's always hope!"

"Not in this case, Cody." Maddie told him. "You're hopeless. Go on, Raven."

"Well, everyone can see that Eddie is going crazy over London, but he won't say anything. We've got to help."

"Oh no." Chelsea and Phil said together.

"What's with the 'oh no'" Pim asked.

"I haven't known Raven very long," Phil began, "but from what I've seen, her plan will never work."

"Exactly." Chelsea added. "She comes up with these crazy plans because of her –"

"Chelsea!" Raven said stopping her. As soon as she said that, Raven got a dazed look on her face. Everyone looked at her and thought she was sick. But Chelsea knew what was going on. Raven was having a vision.

"It's going to work! I know it," Raven said suddenly.

"Okay. You just came from yelling at Chelsea," Keely said, "to looking like you were about to throw up, to screaming 'It will work'?"

"Yeah. How are you so sure that this plan is gonna work, Rae?" Cody asked.

"Let's just say that I have a good feeling about it."

"Now, I'm all for bringing love together." Maddie began, "but how will we?"

Raven got that I-have-got-another-one-of-my-brilliant-ideas look as she looked at her friends, who were confused, anxious, and even scared.

It was the following evening in London Tipton's suite when Maddie knocked on her door.

"What do you want, Candy Girl?" said London.

"London, I'm going to a—to a---movie! Yeah, a movie! Do you want to come with me?"

"No," said London quickly, closing her door.

"But London!" said Maddie. London opened the door again. "Why won't you come?"

"I'm simply too busy, Madeleine! Why, in 10 minutes, I must meet Felipe, my personal driver, so he can take me to the mall with Caroline, my personal shopper, to pick out the perfect clothes to Valerie, my personal dietitian's, dinner party at Robert, my personal host's, house in Connecticut next year!"

"Wait a minute. If the party's not until next year, why are you shopping now?" Maddie asked.

"Because I'm rich and shopping is fun, duh!" London replied, closing her door again.

Maddie felt discouraged and went back to the elevator to meet up with Keely. She knew she was in trouble. Raven gave Keely a dress she made personally to make sure her plan went off without a hitch. If Maddie were not to return with London, then….I can't even say it.

"Oh, hi Keely!" Maddie said. "How's the weather been lately?"

"Listen. I'm not getting my new pen pal in trouble with my new pen pal's best friend. So I'll help. But don't tell anyone."

"OK." Maddie said, as Keely led her to London's door, knocking on it.

"Candy Girl and….Candy Girl's friend, I said I'm not going with you."

"Okay, London. I just wanted to tell you that Maddie is going with me to a very tacky store."

"What about that movie?"

"We changed our minds. We are going to the worst store in town to buy the cheapest clothes without you. Probably something from the Thrift Shop. Let's go, Maddie."

Maddie and Keely didn't go two steps when London was at their feet.

"Please! Please! Don't do that to my friend! Take her to the old mall, or Catherine's, or even Wal-Mart! But please don't hurt my poor friend by taking her to the Thrift Shop! I'll do anything!"

"Okay then." Keely said. "Meet us in the Amour Café in 10 minutes."

"That café near the lobby? Sure!" said a relieved London.

Maddie gave Keely a way-to-go look as the two girls smiled.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was not having as much luck with convincing Eddie.

"Come on, Eddie! If you don't go, I'll be bored!"

"Well, too bad. I'm not going to a play about why people shouldn't eat cows!"

"But it's only in the auditorium at the hotel!" Chelsea insisted. "It's not like you have to go anywhere!"

"That's too bad Chelsea. I'm not moving an inch!" Eddie pouted while plopping on the couch. A downcast Chelsea left the suite towards the elevator, when she ran into Raven's accomplice, Keely.

"Oh, hi Keely! I- I wasn't giving up! I was just taking a break—"

"Calm down." Keely said. "Listen, I'm not getting my new pen pal in trouble with her best friend, so I'll help you."

Keely and Chelsea went back to the suite and Keely did the talking to an unconvincing Eddie.

"So Eddie," she began, "Chelsea says that you won't go with her to the modeling show."

"No, I said I wouldn't go with her to the play." said Eddie, standing up.

"Chelsea, you must have mixed it up!" Keely said. "Eddie, we're going to a modeling show. One of my friends will be wearing a new bikini, and I thought you'd like to come, but if you don't, we'll be out of your way!"

The girls began to walk out, with Eddie right behind him.

"Now, ladies. Let me at least escort you!"

"Of course you can. But we must be meeting some friends at the Amour Café." Chelsea said.

"I'd love to take you." he replied as they walked out.

As Chelsea gave Keely a way-to-go look, Keely was having her own thoughts:

_If only I could use my skills to win over Phil._

Coming up in the Next Chapter: Someone will say "This is the absolute worst evening ever!"

Thanks for the great reviews everyone!


	7. Disguises and Dinners

_Disguises and Dinners_

"Chelsea, you never told me who we were meeting," Eddie said while going down the Tipton elevator.

"Well, Keely said she'd catch up with us soon, and Maddie and her friend will be there."

"What friend? Do I know her?"

"You might. And yet, you might not. It's all a matter of the Mights and the Might Nots!"

"That's nice." Eddie replied getting off the elevator with Chelsea. As they passed the front desk, Mr. Moseby stopped them.

"Why, hello Chelsea. Maddie and London are waiting for you in Café Amour."

"London!" screamed Eddie. "Did he just say London?"

"No! Of course not. He said…Mon…fun."

"Mon-Fun?"

"Yeah. Mon-Fun!" Chelsea replied. "Mon-Fun is a… foreign exchange student staying with Maddie!"

"Ok…." said Eddie, a little scared.

--------------------------------------------------

The two finally reached the café and Eddie saw his guests: Maddie, Keely, and London.

"London! What are you doing here?"

"Well Common Boy," began London, "I was coming to stop Maddie from buying horrid clothes. But why on earth am I telling you this?"  
"No time to talk you two!" Keely interrupted, taking each one in her arm. "It's time for dinner!"

The five friends went into the restaurant and tried to find a table for 5. They could not find one so they sought the help of a familiar faced waiter.

"Why hello, little ones!" said Jean-Claude, the waiter. "How can I help you today?"

"Well waiter." Keely began. "My friends and I are looking for a table for 5. But we can't seem to find one."

'This does bring a very interesting dilemma of the sorts." the waiter said. "It seems that you all will have to be separated."

"Separated?" Eddie exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well, it is against all policies of French restaurants to have tables pushed together."

"Oh that's too bad!" said Maddie. Two seconds later, she and her pen pals were at the table of three, leaving Eddie and London to go to the table for two.

"Candy girl!" said London. "Please trade seats with me! I don't want to sit with Common Boy!"

"Sorry, London," Maddie said, "We were here first. I'm sure you can last one hour with 'Common Boy.' You might even learn a little about him."

London left to go to the table with Eddie, who had mixed feelings about the whole night.

Suddenly Jean-Claude came up to them as he adjusted his mustache….

"Um..Waiter. Can I see you for a minute?" Eddie asked the waiter

"Why of course!" said Jean-Claude, as they went into a corner. Eddie then confronted the mysterious waiter.

"RAVEN!" Eddie whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Eddie!" said Raven. "I knew you weren't going to confront London, so I had to do it myself! Come on, just try it!"  
"Do you realize how annoyed I am right now?"

"I appreciate your compliment," Raven replied, as they went back to the table, where London was waiting.

"Common Boy!" she screamed. "Where on Earth were you?"

"Oh nothing, London." he calmly replied.

"Anyway!" Raven (as Jean-Claude) said, "What can I get for you?"

-------------------------------------------------

It is here where I must pause, for London Tipton begins a very extremely long list of demands, simply speaking without taking a breath. I do not have nimble fingers, so I will not go into the list. So if you do not like it, then go ask London Tipton what she ordered. If you don't care, you can read on as we move to the time period after the couple gets their food and beings talking.

--------------------------------------------------

"They did what?" London silently screamed to Eddie. He had just informed her of the others' plan.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"So Common Boy, I mean Eddie, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, now you know I like you."  
"And now you know I like you," said London suddenly.

Eddie perked up immediately. "I do?"

"You do now." She replied. London looked around and saw that the girls were in the restroom, so she quickly kissed Eddie on the cheek.

"I guess I do." he said to her. "So listen. I have a plan, if you're up to it."

--------------------------------------------------

The girls were back and they began discussing with Raven (still as Jean-Claude).

"This plan is perfect!" Keely was saying.

"I know." Raven said. "Those two will be together before you……"

Raven couldn't finish her statement, because London had stood up pushing the table into Eddie.

"This is the absolute worst evening ever!" she screamed as she stormed out.

"London, wait!" shrieked Eddie, running after her.

The foursome stood silent for a minute then ran after them. As they left, Moesby stopped them in their tracks as they looked on to see Eddie and London wrapped in each others' arms in the lobby.

Coming Up in Chapter 8: "I think I love you."


	8. The Wonderful World of Instant Messaging

_The Wonderful World of Instant Messaging_

Unfortunately, Eddie's plan did not work. He was trying to make the others think that he and London hated each other; but everyone saw them in the lobby embracing each other. And by the next day, everyone knew that London and Eddie were dating. They all loved the idea of London "Rich Girl" Tipton going out with Eddie "Common Boy" Thomas. Everyone, that is, except one person felt that way.

-------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this!" said Cody. He was in his suite with Phil, who was keeping his end of the deal by getting him with Pim.

"What?" Phil said while reading a magazine.  
"How can I," he began, "not get Pim, but Eddie can get London?"

"Calm down Cody. I know what to do."

"What's that?"

"Well," began Phil, "I told Pim to go into a chat room where people were talking about world domination. Don't ask," he said as Cody looked stunned. "Anyway, I told her to be there at noon, so we can go to the same room and talk to her. I'll just set you up a new account, and she'll never know."

"You know, Phil. If I weren't in love with your sister, I'd hug you!"

"Thank God you're in love with my sister." said Phil.

Phil and Cody went on the computer to the World Domination Chat Room, where Cody signed up as _MaxWorm_ (after his two best friends Max and Tapeworm). They soon found Pim, as _Piffy_ (Pim + Diffy).

Now, Phil didn't think Pim knew what he and Cody were up to, and he didn't think she knew that he knew her Web Name (He found it on her laptop when she was getting a snack.)

But the boys did not know that Pim did know that Phil was online. When Cody was in the bathroom and Phil was taking a quick nap in the living room, Pim came in to give something to Zack and went in his room. There she saw that Phil was joining the site, so Pim decided to help a friend of her own.

------------------------------------------------

I know that was a little confusing, so if you did not understand it, read this section. If you get it, you can move on to the next section.

Phil and Cody are joining a chat room to hook up Cody and Pim. The guys do not think that she knows.

Pim is already a member of that chat room. That day, she wanted to give Zack something. When she got there, the door was unlocked so she went in. Pim saw that Phil was sleeping on the couch, while Cody was in the bathroom. She assumed that Carey had let him in and stepped out. So she went into the twins' bedroom and left the note on Zack's bed (this has nothing to do with the story by the way). There she saw Phil's laptop and saw that he was joining the site. So she immediately left to help a certain friend.

So Phil and Cody don't know that Pim knows. Pim knows that Phil is on the site, but she does not know that Cody is on the site. And only Pim knows the "friend."

Hope that helps! And if words appear in italics, that shows what is being said on the chat site.

------------------------------------------------

Cody and Phil were now entering the site where Pim was already waiting with her "friend."

The only people that will be typing are Cody and the "friend."

_**MaxWorm is now online.**_

_Piffy: Hey Max. I haven't seen you b4._

_MaxWorm: Yeah, I just joined today._

_Piffy: So Max, how R U spending your summer?_

_MaxWorm: Right now, I'm at a hotel._

_Piffy: Really! Me too. LOL_

_MaxWorm: So Piffy…did you meet any1 special at the hotel?_

_Piffy: Well, yes and no._

_MaxWorm: Yes AND No?_

_Piffy: Yeah. I guess I've always liked this 1 boy for a while, but I am now thinking of telling him._

_MaxWorm: Great! I mean…I wish you luck._

_Piffy: Thx. What about U?_

_MaxWorm: Well, there is this girl who I just met at the hotel._

_Piffy: Oh really…_

_MaxWorm: Yeah, her name is... well, why tell you. It's not like you've heard of her._

_Piffy: Come on, tell me I'll tell you the guy I like!_

_MaxWorm: OK. But you first._

_Piffy: Well, his name is…Phil Diffy._

-----------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" screamed Phil and Cody in unison.

"How can Pim be in love with you?" Cody asked.

"Do you really think Pim is in love with me? Come on, you are supposed to be the smart twin!"

"No Phil. I mean, there may be someone else who…likes you."

"Hold on a sec." said Phil, as he got back on the site.

--------------------------------------------------

Now only the Friend and Phil are chatting.

_MaxWorm: Srry about that. Anyway, I have a question._

_Piffy: All right._

_MaxWorm: What hotel R U staying at?_

_Piffy: The Tipton Hotel in Boston. Why…?_

_MaxWorm: Well, that's where I'm staying. I think I've heard of him._

_Piffy: Really? Who are you?_

_MaxWorm: Meet me at the elevator on the 23rd floor._

_**MaxWormis now offline.**_

_**Piffyis now offline.**_

"I don't get it." Cody began. "How can Eddie get London, you get a complete stranger, but I can't get Pim?"

"Well, Cody. I don't know. But I do have one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"See ya!" Phil said as he raced out with Cody following.

-----------------------------------------

Phil was waiting at the elevators for his crush, while Cody was peeking behind the corner. All of the sudden, Pim came up.

"Pim, what do you want?"

"Are you _MaxWorm_?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I am here to present your secret admirer, or whatever." she calmly said. Pim went to the same corner as Cody did, which was now crowded by the rest of the gang.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, out of the other corner came Keely.

"Well, you're _Piffy_." Phil said nervously.

"And you're _MaxWorm_." Keely replied.

The two just looked at each other for a moment, then Keely broke the ice.

"Um…Phil. Ever since I met you,…I always…well…I always dreamed of us together. And Phil…I…I think I…I think I love you."

"Well, um…" began Phil. "I've always kinda liked you too. But…I don't think I love you."

Keely gasped, as did the others silently. "You…you don't."

"No," Phil honestly replied. "I know I love you."

Zack, Cory, Raven, Maddie, Pim, Cody, Chelsea, Eddie, and London were all speechless as Phil Diffy took Keely Teslow into his arms and kissed her.


	9. A Talent Discovered & A Secret Revealed

_**In the next few chapters, two points made earlier in the story: the Tipton Talent Show (Chapter 2) and the fact that the twins' dad was in the hospital (Chapter 4) will be major parts in the story.**_

_**Also, this story was intended to be set in the summer, but I am changing it to Christmas vacation, because I am writing it during Christmas (duh).**_

_A Talent Discovered and A Secret Revealed_

Two couples were now formed because of the visit: Eddie and London and Keely and Phil. People were wondering who was next. But soon the subject of love was out of everyone's minds. Now everyone was talking about the Annual Tipton Talent Show, with a first prize of 500 dollars.

That day, the moms (Raven's, Phil's, Keely's, and Twins') had taken them to the mall, where everyone was shopping (or just playing video games and eating chili dogs). London, Eddie, Maddie, and Chelsea were in London's favorite store, where she was treating her girlfriends.

---------------------------------------------

"Okay, Eddie." said London, coming out of a dressing room. "Which looks better? This blue dress I'm wearing, or the polyester blouse and velvet skirt I wore earlier?"

"I thought," interrupted Maddie, "that polyester blouses and velvet skirts did not mix. You said it yourself."

"No, no. Candy Girl." the rich girl replied. "I said that polyester skirts and velvet blouses don't mix. These are a polyester blouse and a velvet skirt. There is a huge difference!"

"Of course there is," she replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you think Eddie?"

"They both look great, honey." he said, as Maddie and Chelsea cringed. They loved the fact that their friends were dating, but it always surprised them when they were…friendly.

"Okay, I'll get them both!" she said, gathering her clothes. One blouse was on the ground, so she went to pick it up. When she did, she realized that it was covered in bugs. London screamed and dropped the blouse, as Chelsea, Maddie, and Eddie came running.

"London, are you okay?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure, I'm fine. But, how could bugs have gotten here?"

"Well," Chelsea began. "Maybe an exterminator came and had a jar full of bugs and if he didn't let them go, he'd…die. So he let them go on something soft so they wouldn't hurt their little buggy heads."

Maddie and London looked at her, and then turned to Eddie. "Yes, this is normal for Chelsea." he said plainly.

Maddie turned her head towards where the blouse was. "I think I've found the real answer." She went over and pulled up Cory and Zack by their ears as they screamed in pain.

"Wow!" exclaimed Chelsea. "They hire exterminators at any age nowadays!"

Everyone just looked at her for a few seconds mysteriously.

"Try again, Chels." Eddie said. Then he turned to the boys. "Do you two just like to cause other people pain and misery?"

"Who doesn't?" the boys replied in unison.

Maddie released them and they ran out of the store as Cody, Pim, Raven, Phil, and Keely walked past it. Eddie and the girls then ran into them, and they all began walking to the food court.

--------------------------------------------------

"Well it looks like we've all been pestered by the little people." Keely said, after the others told of the Bug Prank.

"Shut up Keely," said Cody and Pim in unison.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to my girlfriend." Phil said as Keely smiled.

"What did they do?" Eddie asked.

"Cody has been non-stop flirting with Pim, and Pim has been non-stop threatening Cody. And together, they have been non-stop driving us crazy!" said Raven.

"When will you face the fact that Pim hasn't before, doesn't now, and never will like you?" said Phil glibly.

"Moving on to another subject," Cody said. "What's everyone doing for the talent show?"

"Well," Raven said. "I was thinking about doing one of my favorite songs, but I need 3 more people. Any volunteers?"

"I would, Raven," began London. "but I am the co-host of the event."

"I'll be happy to help," said Keely.

"Me too," Chelsea said.

"Great. Just 1 more person. Maddie how about it?"  
"Oh no. Not me!" said Maddie quickly.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"Just…no."

"Okay, if you say so."

--------------------------------------------

By this time, the gang was at their table in the food court.

"One more thing we need to discuss," said Phil.

"What is that?" Pim asked.

"What do we do about the Dynamic Duo?" he replied, referring to Zack and Cory.

Everyone turned to Raven, expecting one of her brilliant ideas.

"Don't look at me," she said.

"WHAT?" they all screamed.

"How can you," Eddie said, "of all people, not have a plan?"

"They are harder than they look," she replied calmly.

"Well, I have an idea," Maddie spoke up.

"You do?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, probably better than Raven could think of," she replied while Raven smirked.

"Okay, Candy Girl, let's hear it!" London said.

---------------------------------------------------

I must pause again because you do not need to know Maddie's plan…yet. Just have patience and wait until Chapter 10.

--------------------------------------------------

"Maddie! That's brilliant!" said Eddie after hearing the plan.

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "much better than ANYTHING Raven thought of!"

"You all better stop while you're ahead," said Raven, looking around slowly.

"Anyway Maddie," said Keely, after they all moved away from Raven a little, "If you sang just as well as you came up good ideas, we'd be perfect!"

"But she can," said Cody, as Maddie tried to shush him.

"She can?" asked Pim.

"Why yes, Sweet Thang!" he replied slyly, causing Pim to move away again.

"Cody, cut the flirting and tell us about Maddie," commanded Phil.

"No Cody. Flirting is good. Flirting is fun. Keep on flirting baby!" urged Maddie.

"Okay!" said Cody, taking Maddie's advice as Pim started running. Cody was going to follow, but something stopped him…

-----------------------------------------------------

Phil had taken out a tiny device out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. Out suddenly came a glowing rope that was wrapped around Cody's waist. Phil pressed another button, and Cody was whipped back into his chair, as Pim slowly returned to the table. Everyone looked at Phil like he was an alien.

"Alien!" screamed Cody.

"Where did you get that thing?" Eddie wondered.

"Phil, are you crazy?" Keely said quietly. "Do you want the world to know your secret?"

But Keely wasn't quiet enough, as the people closest to her heard her and began asking even more questions.

"Calm down everyone! I'll go ahead and tell you." Phil sighed. "But don't tell anybody. And don't tell my parents I told you."

"Deal," everyone except Phil, Keely, and Pim said.

"Well…" he began, "Pim and I are from the future."

Everyone was silent for a minute; then London spoke up.

"How far into the future are you from?"

"Well, we came from the year 2121." Phil replied. He then began telling the story of the broken time travel machine and landing in Pickford.

"Wow," Maddie said.

"I know," added Chelsea. "Not only is this amazing, but it also takes away the fact that we were trying to find out about Maddie's singing talents!"

"Hey, that's right!" said Keely.

"No it isn't! She's wrong!" said a reluctant Maddie.

"MADDIE?" everyone screamed.

"Oh all right," she sighed. "I guess I am ok at singing."

"Well, sing with us!" Raven said.

"Okay. I'll do it!" said Maddie surprisingly.

"All right!" everyone cheered.

-----------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, the gang began talking about Phil's future secret and Maddie's two new talents: Singing and Plan-Making.

**Coming Up in Chapter 10: "I can't believe this is happening…"**


	10. The Butt of the Joke

**Sorry I am so late everyone, and thanks for the great reviews! I know that Christmas and New Year's have passed, so this will just take place in the winter.**

**It took me a while because I had to think of Maddie's plan! Here it is!**

_The Butt of the Joke_

Everyone was very busy. The prank was the next day, and the Talent Show was the day after. The main Prank Party (Raven, Maddie, Eddie, and Phil) was busy perfecting the prank. Meanwhile, the girls who were singing (Chelsea, Keely, Raven, and Maddie) thought up a new name, the Songbirds. They also thought of what song to sing. We'll start in the Tipton lobby, where the Prank Party was discussing the final touches with Keely.

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that you are okay with this plan, Keely?" Phil asked.

"Well," Keely began. "I thought about it for a while. But I think it'll be okay. Just don't make this full time."

Phil chuckled for a minute, and then saw that Keely looked serious; he stopped immediately.

"So Eddie, do you know exactly what to do?" Maddie asked him.

"Yeah," he began. "I get Cory and take him around Boston with London and her driver. Then at 2:00, we come back here and go to our suite for the prank."

"Exactly," said Maddie with a grin.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day, London, Eddie, and Cory all went out to all of Cory's favorite places (Arcade, Food Court, etc.). After about an hour, they returned to the Tipton, where they went to the stage room to see the girls (not including Raven who claimed to be choreographing dance steps in her suite) perform. Then Eddie sent Cory to their suite to get something. When Cory opened the door, he saw an interesting sight.

"RAVEN!" Cory screamed loudly, "What are you doing?"

Cory had opened the door to see Raven wrapped in Phil's arms kissing.

--------------------------------------------------

_(Author's Note: Don't worry. This will not be a Phil/Raven story, and Keely knows what is going on. This is just a prank on Cory.)_

---------------------------------------------------

Raven immediately let Phil go as if being caught. "Oh Cory!" she began, "I guess you've caught us."  
"Bu—but…Phil—Phil is s-supposed to b-be with K-K-Keely." Cory stuttered.

"I know that." Raven said. "That's why you shouldn't say anything to anybody."

"But wh-what about Keely?" he said, still in shock.

"Forget Keely," Phil said, standing up. "I love Raven and she loves me. Keely doesn't need to know anything."

"B-b-b-but…"

"No buts, Cory," Raven said. "Don't tell anyone what you just saw. Especially Keely."

------------------------------------------------

Now of course, Cory couldn't keep something like this a secret. So he turned to the only person he trusted: Zack.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zack said after hearing the story from Cory.

"Nope," he replied calmly. "They were right there in front of me making out. Plus, they told me not to tell anyone. And that's exactly why I told _you_."

"This is crazy," Zack began. "I mean, Phil is practically cheating on Keely!"

"Wait a minute," Cory said. "I'll be right back."

Cory left and then came back with Pim (who also knows about the prank). He and Zack began to tell her the story, and Pim faked shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Pim said, as if she was surprised. "I can't believe this! How could my brother do something like this? He's gone mad!"

"I know," Cory said. "What can you do to help?"  
"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Cory and Zack screamed.

"That's right," said Pim calmly. "Sure, my brother is now an official idiot, but I can't do anything about it."

Pim walked out of the suite as Cory and Zack remained in awe.

------------------------------------------

The boys walked to the stage area where the Songbirds were singing. Cory noticed that during the practice Raven kept glaring at Keely, then at him. Eddie, London, and Phil were also watching. Phil constantly stared at Raven, then at Cory. After the practice was over, Raven casually walked over to him.

"Hey Baby," she said.

"Back at you," he slyly replied, kissing her hand. (He also glanced at Keely very quickly to make sure it was ok.)

Keely then walked up to the pair.

"Phil," said Keely loudly, "What are you doing kissing HER hand?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven yelled back.

"Phil is MY guy and he's kissing YOUR hand!"

"I'm NOT your guy anymore!" Phil screamed.

"What?" Keely shouted, as Cory and Zack were in COMPLETE shock.  
"I'm in love with Raven, not YOU!" he told her. "And it's all thanks to Cory."  
"CORY?" everyone screamed. They all stared at him as Phil kept talking.

"Yep," he said. "He always talks about her. Everything I think is beautiful on her, it is hideous to Cory. He always points things out, and I notice them. But to me, they are absolutely beautiful! So, this is all thanks to Cory."

Phil walked over to the stunned Cory and shook his hand. Then he took Raven in his arms and they left together. Keely stared at Cory with evil eyes.

"Well,' he said nervously, "it's been fun, but I have to get going." Cory darted out of the room and Keely followed like a hawk searching for prey.

The rest of the gang (Chelsea, Maddie, Eddie, London, and Zack) just stayed behind. They all soon burst into laughter, except for Zack.

"Maddie, you are a genius!" Chelsea said.

"Yes you are!" Eddie and London agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zack asked.

"Raven doesn't like Phil!" Eddie told him. "It was just a prank to get back at you two!"

"Wait until we do the prank on you!" Maddie said.

"Hold on," Eddie said. "There's more?"

"This isn't the only trick?" London added.

"You've got it! So Zack you've better watch out!" she replied.  
"Maddie, you are on fire!" Chelsea said, as they all left for the candy counter.

------------------------------------------------

Cory had reached his suite to find that Keely beat him to the top. She was standing with Phil and Raven.  
"Hey everyone…" he said almost inaudibly.

"Well, well, well…" said Raven.

"It looks like you've fallen under our prank." Keely spoke.  
"Prank?" Cory screamed. "What do you mean prank?

"I don't love Raven," Phil said. "I never did."

"Okay…" he said. "Someone is going to get hurt."

------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting in the lobby after the first prank. The only people who were absent were Pim and Cody. But Pim suddenly came out of the elevators with a note in her hand.

"Guys!" she screamed.

"Pim, what's wrong?" Phil asked her.

"Well, after my afternoon nap, I was coming down here, when I passed the twins' suite," she began. "Then Cody came out and he was crying,"

"Is he okay?" said Zack standing up.

"I don't know. He gave me this note to give to you and slammed the door."

"Well, what does it say?" Raven asked.

_Dear Zack,_

_I doubt you heard this because of that prank. But Mom just told me…that Dad died about an hour ago…_

_ --Cody_

Zack stared at the note for a minute as everyone looked at him with somber looks. Then he chuckled.

"Very funny," he said casually.

"Zack, your dad just died and you are laughing?" London said curiously.

"He didn't die," Zack began. "This is just the prank that's supposed to be on me! You guys have to try harder to get me!"

"Zack," Maddie began. "I may not like your tricks. But I'd never come up with a prank like that. That would just be too hurtful…I'm sorry, Zack."

Zack stared at Maddie, at everyone else, and finally at the note.

"I can't believe this is happening…" he said quietly. He dropped the note and ran into the elevator, leaving everyone else in shock…

**Well, here's the new chapter. I know it's a little risky, but I wanted to touch on this. The next chapter will probably be my last one. I might write a sequel, but only if I get many requests to do so.**


	11. Breakin' Free

_Breakin' Free_

_Dear Zack,_

_I doubt you heard this because of that prank. But Mom just told me…that Dad died about an hour ago…_

_ --Cody_

-----------------------------------------

Maddie surveyed the note over and over. Everyone, except the twins, was still in the lobby.

"I can't believe it," Raven sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without my dad."

"Me neither," Keely said.

"What can we do to help them?" asked Chelsea.

"I guess we just try to console them," said Cory. "I'll talk to Zack, and you," he said, pointing to Pim, "can talk to Cody."

"Why me?" said Pim. "I don't want to talk to my actual stalker."

"Come on, Pim. Even you know that now isn't the time to insult them," Phil corrected her.

"Oh all right," said Pim. "But what can I possibly say to help?"

"I'll go with you, Pim," Phil said. "Eddie, you can go with Cory."

"Okay," Eddie said, as they all went to the elevator.

"You know what?" said Maddie for the first time. "All this gives me an idea for a new song. Follow me,"

"Okay," said the others, including London. They all followed her.

-----------------------------------------

Eddie, Cory, Phil and Pim went to the twins' suite and Carey let them in. She told them that Zack wasn't there and she, Eddie, and Cory went downstairs to leave them alone.

"Cody?" Phil called out.

"Go away!" yelled Cody from his room.

"Come on Cody, let us in!" Phil said knocking the door.

The door opened suddenly but Phil and Pim did not see Cody. They walked in and sat on Zack's bed. Then the door closed and Cody appeared from behind it. He sat between the siblings.

"Are you doing okay?" Phil asked.

"I guess," Cody replied. He wasn't looking at either of them and had his head down.

"Look Cody," Phil began, "I know this is hard for you. But let me tell you, getting yourself down like that won't help you move on. I remember when my grandfather died. I was your age, I think. I was just miserable. Never left my room, never talked to anyone, I was just alone in my own world. I bet you feel like that lately."

Cody nodded, still not looking up.

"Then one day, my uncle came to me, and he told me that my granddad wasn't going anywhere bad or anything. So there wasn't any reason to be upset. I know you can't NOT be upset. But just remember, your dad isn't going anywhere bad."

After Phil said this, he left the room and went to the lobby, leaving Cody alone with Pim. She just stared at him for a few seconds with a sympathetic expression. Then with a very, very, very, very small smile, she left the room.

-------------------------------------------

Eddie and Cory had to look around the hotel for a while until they finally found Zack on the hotel roof playing a handheld video game.

"Zack, are you all right?" Eddie said as he and Cory sat on either side of Zack.

Zack didn't look up at either of them and focused on his game.

"We came to talk to you," Eddie said again, as Zack paid no attention.

"Look," Cory said, snatching the game out of Zack's hands and stuffing it in his pocket, "You need to talk to somebody,"

"There's nothing to talk about," Zack said, looking down. "My dad's dead. Boo-hoo."

"Hold on," Eddie suddenly said, pulling Cory over to the side. "I think Zack has an I-don't-want-to-cry-because-I'm-such-a-big-strong-guy phobia."

"Okay…" said Cory, looking confused.

"What I mean is he doesn't want to cry just because he's a guy. Haven't you ever felt that way?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on then," Eddie said, as the two went back to Zack, who was now playing with some small rocks.

"Well, what do you have to tell me?" Zack asked.

"Nothing," said Eddie, "except, come down to the Talent Show tonight to listen to the girls sing."  
"Yeah whatever,"

Eddie and Cory left for the lobby; then Cory asked, "What was that about?"

"I just got a message on my phone from Rae; she and the others have a good idea for tonight."

"Whatever you say," Cory said as they left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

That night (the last night of the vacation), Phil's group and Raven's group had all packed, for they were leaving the next day. In the audience were Phil, Pim, Eddie, Cory, Zack, Cody, and all of the adults. Zack and Cody sat quietly looking down, as the others looked at them, hoping that Raven's recent plan would work. Before they had time to think about it, London came on stage.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Annual Talent Show at the Tipton Hotel of Boston!" London said, as everyone clapped (excluding the twins). "I am your host, and the hotel owner's daughter, London Tipton. Tonight we will have many great talents performed by great people. Let's get started!"

For the first half hour, a number of guests came out. These included jugglers, dancers, a pianist, as well as Phil and Pim's parents doing a duet (to their horror). After all of that, London came back up.

"Now we will have a real treat from my personal friends. Give it up for Raven Baxter, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Chelsea Daniels, and Keely Teslow: The Songbirds!"

Everyone, except for the twins, applauded as the girls came on stage in their colorful outfits and got in their positions: Keely on guitar, Maddie on keyboard, and Chelsea and Raven as lead singers. The music started and the lights went dim. (_Author's Note: I had to cut some of the song because it was too long!)_

_Raven:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Chelsea:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
Keely:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Maddie:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
Chelsea and Raven:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
Raven:  
We're breakin' free  
Keely:   
We're soarin'  
Maddie:  
Flyin'  
All:   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Chelsea:   
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Maddie:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Raven:  
Climbin'  
All:_

_To get to that place   
To be all that we can be  
Chelsea:  
Now's the time  
Raven and Keely:  
So we're breaking free  
Maddie:   
We're breaking free  
Ohhh, yeah  
Chelsea:  
More than hope_

_More than faith  
Keely:_

_This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

_Keely and Chelsea:  
We see it comin'  
Raven:  
More than you  
More than me  
Maddie:  
Not a want, but a need_

_Raven and Maddie:   
All of us breakin' free  
Chelsea:_

_Soarin'  
Maddie:_

_Flyin'   
All:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Keely:   
Breaking free  
Raven:_

_Were runnin'   
Maddie:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Raven and Maddie:   
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Chelsea:_

_Now's the time  
Keely:_

_So we're breaking free  
Chelsea:_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free  
All:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

The crowd went wild with applause at the girls' song. As the lights came on, the gang saw that both Zack's and Cody's faces were streaming with tears. They were staring at the stage then stared at each other and cried in each other's arms, letting out their feelings. (a little sappy, but I wanted it! lol)

"Looks like they picked the perfect song," whispered Eddie to Phil.

------------------------------------------------------------

After a long stay at the Tipton, it was finally time for everyone to part ways. Eddie and London had already planned to meet up in the summer at London's private island, (the setting of the sequel) along with everyone else. After final goodbyes were said to everyone, Raven, Phil, Chelsea, Pim, Cory, Keely, and Eddie stepped out of the Tipton Hotel to return to their lives in California, anxiously waiting for the summer.

**THE END**


	12. Final Notes From the Author

_**Final Notes From the Author:**_

Well, we've reached the end of our story. Believe it or not, this was my very first story on but certainly not my last. I've decided to make a final thanks to every single person who reviewed my story. Let's see…

1. Purple-puff

2. Queen B of Randomness 016

3. keiko7791

4. ilovepheely

5. xo-Michelle-ox

6.Gondor Girl

7.be234therz

8. Lost Control

9. Princess Corneila

10. philfan05

11. Lil Miss Emzy

12. Solitaire's Mornie

13. supergirljen

14. Daisy4evah

15. the real Violet Parr

16. Aryeh zucker

17. Dreamerforever101

18. keepsmilin

19. SkyHighFanaticandAlyandAjFanaticandHighSchoolMusicalFanatic

20. mrs kaley potter

21. Jaydat

22. Emachinescat

23. kb2121

24. RubyGurl731

25. Secret Identity

26. xAlwaysUnloved

27. Schnozberry

28. PHILandKEELY

29. golden-eyedwolf842

30. Potestas

31. YoungCloud

32. crimsontears824

33. sailorthurukio

If I forgot you, or you didn't review when I posted this, I am SO sorry!

Thanks everyone!


End file.
